


Amber in the moonlight

by Bean (Passionateplum)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionateplum/pseuds/Bean
Summary: "Much of the beauty of the light owes its existence to the dark" - Brene Brown-New Author- I'll try my best and hopefully deliver!- Mainly a Klance fic, but with special nods to Hunk/Shay, Pidge/science, Shiro/Alurra, previous Shiro/Matt.A cryiptd AU That takes place in the Altean National forest.-Behind a dusty, faded, velveteen couch, the pair faced the window to the outside world. One of balance, normalcy, and calmness. Trees continued to sway outside in the twilight unbeknownst to the two whose eyes were still fixed on the floor and the little glow of light that seemed to ebb from the doorway. A light that felt darker than it looked, a light that, chilled, and glinted at a purple colour. A light that reeked of shadow.





	Amber in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... so I'm new to this. If unbeta'd works or new authors bother you its okay to skip this one(I know sometimes I do D:/ ).  
> But I am going to try my best and am open to comments, and critique. SO if your along for the ride I'll gladly take you on this journey.  
> There are a few things you should know,  
> -I'm not sure how long it will be  
> -I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post (I'm trying for every week or two)  
> -I'm not sure about the rating. I left it at Teen because I don't think I'm comfortable to write anything higher BUT this will include swearing, violence, and maybeeeeee if we're lucky a couple of more steamy scenes heheh
> 
> Please see end notes for more information and my reflections on the chapter  
> -THANK YOU-

“We can’t deal with this right now! We need to stop it!”  
“We need to find everyone! And get the hell outta here!”

Through hushed gritted teeth, they argued to each other, Their breaths irregular, and strained as they tried to quiet themselves and each other. Only the briefest of glances could tell you of the fear they held. Fear not only for themselves but for their friends that had been missing, no, disappearing all day; one by one, friend by friend. No clues present to tell them where they had gone, no letter, no crumbs, no trace. Just gone. Swallowed up by whatever they had to face. 

Behind a dusty, faded, velveteen couch, the pair faced the window to the outside world. One of balance, normalcy, and calmness. Trees continued to sway outside in the twilight unbeknownst to the two whose eyes were still fixed on the floor and the little glow of light that seemed to ebb from the doorway. A light that felt darker than it looked, a light that, chilled, and glinted at a purple colour. A light that reeked of shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Don't worry there will be more! But i'll have to post it after I do more research, I wanna do this justice!!!


End file.
